Danios
Rewriting! ~Danios~ THIS DRAGON BELONGS TO Dreaming. NO TOUCHING. Coding adapted from free format by AvalonCat. A P P E A R A N C E A smirk. That's what most dragons think when they see her, even before they register that she's a SeaWing. Her wide, cocky smirk spreads to her eyes and her posture and gives her an aura of dark and playful ruthlessness. This dragoness is scary, make no mistake. Her sapphire eyes are hard as they are pretty, and her face is delicate and gaunt. She stands much taller and leaner than the average stocky and muscular SeaWings, as she doesn't do nearly as much swimming as most of her tribe. Her scales are a deep, nearly black azure, white her phosphors are a blue so pale they are nearly white. Her webs and wing membranes are a frosty blue, the webs which are splattered with black inky markings. Her underbelly is a lighter shade of her scales. She had several studs in each ear, and typically wears all black. To put it simply, Danios is intimidating. P E R S O N A L I T Y Danios is snarky, sarcastic, and highly cynical, playing with other dragon's feelings like toys. She is very confident and overly sure of herself. Danios can draw and keep a crowd easily, but she isn't actually an extrovert and much prefers her alone time. She doesn't much care what others think of her manipulative ways, for the most part. She is overprotective of the scant few her earn her trust, and can actually be pretty funny when she wants to be. Danois could be quite the charmer, but she prefers to push others away with a prickly wall of insults, to protect herself from getting hurt. A B I L I T I E S Typical SeaWing, WIP H I S T O R Y Danios did not have a fairytale childhood. Far from it, in fact. Her mother was never home for more than a day or two at a time, and always with a different boyfriend. Her father was borderline emotionally abusive, taking out his feelings about his wife openly cheating on him by blaming his daughter for it. Quickly, Danios grew a hard shell around her feelings. She refused to let any dragon in, certain that if she did, they would find her inadequate and push her away. So Danios decided to push dragons away first, assuming everyone would hate her if she let them in. She powered through school, finishing high school three years early, and left her home on her eighteenth birthday. Danios quickly got into law school, working four different jobs and couch-hopping at different high school and college acquaintances' homes to make ends meet enough for her to pay for her schooling. Danios fast-tracked it as much as she could, working herself to the absolute bone to make it work. She managed to graduate somehow, and then collapsed on stage getting her degree, from exhaust and starvation. Danios was severely emaciated and could barely stand. She had to spend weeks in the hospital recovering her strength. During her first week, she met a dragon that caught her attention. He was only there for a few days. Danios forced herself to brush off her hopes of getting to know him. And then three days later he was back. She didn't even know until he had been there two days, as he spent the first in the ICU. As she stayed there, he drifted in and out, sometimes back after a week and sometimes back within hours. Eventually she learned his name, Stormfinder. His positivity captivated her, and they slowly got to know each other. The week she was discharged from the hospital, after being there for nearly two months, he asked her on a date. She accepted. Stormfinder was nervous and slightly snappy during their date. Danios took it to mean that he decided he didn't like her and was very cold to him. And then he had a seizure in the middle of the fancy restaurant he took her to. She took him to the hospital, and stayed the night, sleeping in the waiting room, until he was discharged. The next morning, he was a wreck. He apologized for ruining the night and managed to give her his number before his hysterical mother swept him away. Danios called him later that day, and asked how he was doing and if he wanted to retry their first date. Stormfinder told her his mother wouldn't let him leave his home, so she pestered him for his address until he gave it to her. They ended up dating for a few months, and then got married, to his parent's chagrin. She is a lawyer and makes most of their money, while he is a librarian assistant to keep him from going crazy in their apartment. T R I V I A WIP R E L A T I O N S H I P S WIP G A L L E R Y Stormios.png|Ship pic Category:Content (ADragonDreaming881) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SeaWings